


桃包pwp 我已经不会起名字了

by Ostrus



Series: evanstan [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostrus/pseuds/Ostrus
Summary: 克里斯·A！·只会一个姿势·波士屯糙汉·桃x塞·B！·专业装O然后被当成O搞·上东区名媛·甜甜看了那个B的生殖腔退化经不起日的梗，很是心动预警……没有……虽然我觉得我可能需要预警……但是等我写完我也不知道有啥需要预警的……反正不过是索然无味的老肉应该没必要预警……就不预警了…………好绕……大概我没有雷点所以不知道应该预警哪里的意思8……如果有拳交尿液相关的之类的会写一下……要是还是踩雷了就……对不起了……感觉有一点强制……也不是很会写这种名媛的感觉，毕竟穷设定是A能力强O能生两个都很少很少，因为没O懒得写O的权利与义务假设都平权8，B正常常但是名门世家更想要AO但是为什么不说我已经编不出来了对不起……不知道为什么写了那么多剧情……文笔极差真是……对不起……总之……总之是一个B教A怎么干自己结果被〖省略五百字〗的事





	桃包pwp 我已经不会起名字了

（一）  
所有人都知道，上东区有名的小王子——Sebastian·Stan——所有Alpha的梦中情人。

他那灰绿色的眼睛，只要看过一次就会魂牵梦萦，尽管他的身材并不像一般Omega那样纤细，皮肤也不白皙，是健康的小麦色。他时常参加上流社会的酒宴，流连于贵族名门之间，也会跟朋友们去酒吧开趴。却从来不会释放出他的信息素，这或许是因为他昂贵的抑制剂。更没有跟任何一位心悦于他的Alpha过夜，以至于他常年占据最想睡到的Omega排行榜的Top one。

这件事他本人不仅知道，甚至还引以为荣，更加愉悦地与Alpha们调情。

Alpha也乐此不疲，他们希望自己能成为那个幸运儿更何况Sebastian的价值不仅仅在他本身，只要能和他结合，就能立马跻身名流的顶端。

Sebastian并不是特别介意，保镖们会尽职地赶走过界的“苍蝇”，更重要的是，一个隐瞒了二十多年的秘密——Sebastian·Stan，是一个Beta。由两位出身名门的AO结合生下的天之骄子，是个不会发情，不会被标记，生育率低下，甚至极可能永远生不出AO的Beta。

尽管Sebastian是家里最受宠的独子，但他仍然逃不过明年跟一个自己可能压根不认识的Alpha结合，而且那个Alpha说不定会更想要一个Omega，两人只会完成任务一样交配。

不过他们说不定也会像一些贵族那样，各玩各的。

总之听起来就很糟糕。

他或许在抗拒家族的安排，或许真的希望自己能遇到一个喜欢的Alpha，不过这些都再也没有意义，明天就是他25岁的生日，是时候和丈夫见面了。

（二）

索然无味的晚餐，餐桌对面是他的丈夫，Chris·Evans，一个新晋的议员，来自一个历史不算久远的政治家庭，听说那是贵族里唯一一个愿意娶一个Beta的Alpha。

即使蓄着浓密的胡子，也能看出是一个相当英俊的人，就是可能年纪有些大了，或许这就是他愿意过来的原因。

Chris的蓝眼睛时不时看向Sebastian，发现对方的不自在后立马移开视线。

真可爱。他回想着对方鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的样子，嘴角向下撇，大概是心情不好，但是看起来更像是是委屈，没有人能忍心让这样可爱的小家伙难过的。

好吧……现在他成了难过的原因……这不是一个好兆头。

Chris也有个很多年的秘密，他一早就喜欢上了Sebastian·Stan。那时候他还是一个初中生，Sebastian也是，但是跟同龄人不同，Sebastian总是穿着漂亮的制服，那是他这辈子都进不去的学校的校服，头发梳得整整齐齐，白色的长袜被黑色的束带绑到膝盖下面一点，露出了一截蜜色的大腿，脚上的黑色小皮鞋被佣人擦得发亮。Sebastian从来没离开上东区，而Chris只有一次被长辈带去那儿的经历，就是那次，他遇到了被人群簇拥着的小Sebastian，不知道被谁推搡了一下，摔倒在地，然后一只小手伸到他面前，手指修长好看，修剪圆润的指甲也乖巧可爱。抬头，对上小王子担心的目光，Chris视线飘忽着，从灰绿色的瞳孔移到他红润的嘴唇上，Sebastian还紧张地舔了舔唇，露出了一小截舌头。

他握住了那只手，心跳的声音大得盖过了对方的问话，被拉起来之后他还好长一段时间没松手，Sebastian也不急，而是保持着被抓着的姿势，用另一只手从兜里掏出一块手帕。

Chris甚至没来得及跟他道谢，一直到人群离开，他都还沉浸在“Sebastian”里，甚至不记得自己是怎么被他拉起来的，只记得他还用手帕擦掉了自己掌心的尘土，要不是手里捏着块绣着Sebastian名字的手帕，他甚至会觉得这不过是一场梦。

后来Chris就只能通过电视和报纸看到他了，他收集着一些剪报和杂志，“天之骄子”的名号足够让他频繁出现在众人面前，更不要说他成年之后风流成性。

再后来……就像突然中了大奖一样，Stan家派人来问自己是否愿意和Sebastian结合，细问之下才知道他一见钟情的小王子，竟然是个Beta。

那又如何呢，他立马答应下来，像是第一次遇到Sebastian的时候，在软绵绵.甜滋滋的棉花糖堆里，完全失去了思考的能力。Stan家的行动快的惊人，没过几天就被通知今天将安排两人见面，毕竟能过来和他讨论这个问题，是一早就把背景查了个透彻。

但是他看到Sebastian的时候有些后悔了，Sebastian并不开心，甚至有些讨厌他，都不肯跟他说话，直到被长辈提醒了之后才敷衍地跟他说了几句。

Chris难受极了，他不明白为什么Sebastian连机会都不肯给自己——Sebastian一定不是嫌弃他单薄的背景，或许只是因为他更希望见到一个温和的Beta女性，Chris找着理由替Sebastian可以说有些失礼的表现找着理由。

（三）

所以当坐在Sebastian的浴缸里时，Chris觉得这大概是自己太过着迷于Sebastian而产生的什么幻觉。

十五分钟以前，披着浴袍的Sebastian说着先去把自己清理一下并把他推进浴室——这就是浑浑噩噩地洗着澡的Chris最后的记忆，他在浴缸里泡了好一会才突然回过神。

为什么他现在在Sebastian的浴室洗澡啊？

这个问题的答案当然很简单，只是Chris压根想都不敢想，他甚至回想了一下自己早上用的是什么味道的沐浴露，还是喷的香水Sebastian不喜欢。

Chris还没想出点什么，就听到浴室的门被打开的声音。

“我马上就——”

Chris慌乱地转头，看到Sebastian一边解开浴袍的系带一边朝他走开。

大概再也不会有比这更糟的了。在Sebastian赤足踏入浴缸，还用脚趾碰了碰自己硬到爆的阴茎之前，Chris还是这样坚信着的。

“至少你有一根大家伙。”Sebastian评价道，足心在硕大的龟头上磨蹭着，他敢肯定这根粗长的阴茎一定已经迫不及待地吐出前液了。

至少结婚后会有合格的按摩棒。

Sebastian的脚也很好看，脚趾修长却不瘦弱，比Chris小上一圈，是健康的小麦色，能看到底下微微鼓起的青筋。

这样一只脚踩在Chris的阴茎上，拨弄了几下后又在他腹部和胸部那结实的，具有弹性的肌肉上挑逗着，然后有些性质缺缺踩在那根尺寸惊人的性器上。

Chris兴奋得咽了咽口水，但他好歹还守住了一丝理智。

“等等……为什么……”

“哈？什么为什么？”Sebastian被Chris打断，不解地问道，“毕竟要确定你有没有能力让我怀孕啊！”

“？！”感谢热水和蒸汽，不然波士顿人特有的白皮肤一定会瞬间发红的，不过他现在连话都说不出的吃惊模样倒是一点都不加掩饰，至少，足够让Sebastian看出异常了。

“所以……你来到这里，不是因为要跟我结婚吗？”

Chris突然弹起身，抓住Sebastian原本放在身侧，因为他的动作而下意识抬起的手，“不是……是的！但是……我还以为……是来让你看看合不合适……相亲之类的……”

声音渐渐消散在水声里。

Sebastian终于回过味来，他无意识地舔了舔唇，弯下腰勾起Chris的下巴，强迫已经熟透的桃子看向自己。

Sebastian这才第一次认真地打量自己的丈夫，Chris比他想象中的要年轻很多，英俊而强壮，再加上有些可爱的性格……

“既然这样，那就让我来确认下吧～”

（四）

Chris的手指深埋在他压根不敢肖想的，Sebastian火热柔软的肠道里，他生殖腔的入口位置很浅，Chris的手指正好能摸到相比其他软肉稍显粗糙的地方，他尝试着用了点力按压，Sebastian就发出了软糯的呻吟，这让他的阴茎硬得发疼。

“对……嗯……就是那里……你一会要把阴茎插入的地方……啊……再好好摸摸它……好舒服……”Sebastian放浪地大张着双腿，让Chris跪坐在自己的腿间，一边抓着Chris勃起的阴茎缓缓套弄，大家伙耀武扬威地顶在Sebastian的会阴上，因为他们的动作而磨蹭着敏感的会阴和囊袋，惹得Sebastian发出了更加诱人的声音。

他虽然没经历过性事，却早已耳濡目染，成年后甚至接受过Omega那些取悦Alpha和提高受孕率的课程，虽然大部分被他逃掉了，但对付Chris绰绰有余。

“已经放进去三根手指了……可是完全比不上你的性器的……雄伟……嗯……我已经等不及想要它进来了……”

甚至不等Chris把手指拔出来，Sebastian就引导着他的阴茎向下，抵在在湿润的穴口边缘。

Chris的手指终于恋恋不舍地离开了肠穴，他担心Beta的后穴不像Omega那样易于接纳性器，还在Sebastian不满的抱怨中硬是多扩张了一会。

而且与其说是抱怨，更像撒娇一些，Sebastian故意模仿发情的Omega那样发出浪荡的呻吟，还用小腿磨蹭着他的腰胯，催促他用更粗更大的火热物件填满自己。

Sebastian可没想太多，反正总归是要来上一遭的——也许很多遭，现在这个家伙好歹看得顺眼，如果说是做戏，那也太蠢了，在别人那里这一番表现怕是要把好感度刷成负的。

Omega发情的时候还要手把手教Alpha怎么肏自己也太悲惨了吧？

Sebastian走着神笑出了声。

Chris眼神一暗，他用了四倍的忍耐力才没直接肏穿不知死活的Beta的屁股，好让他把注意力集中在自己已经缓缓肏开紧闭的穴口的龟头上。

但龟头刚顶进Sebastian被扩张得松软的肠道的时候，Chris引以为豪的自控力就不翼而飞了，他猛地扣住Sebastian精壮的腰部，用所剩无几的理智赞美对方充满男性美丽的肌肉线条，然后腰胯向前一顶，阴茎瞬间肏开了紧闭着的软嫩肠肉，狠狠顶在直肠的最顶端，满意地听到了Sebastian带着哭腔的尖叫。

Chris等不及Sebastian适应，软肉还因为突然被侵犯而抽搐的时候，他就已经开始快速地，以不容拒绝的力道肏起了可怜的肠穴。

“你别……打桩机啊！”Sebastian喘着气说道，全然没了之前教导时刻意的停顿，而是真的有种被阴茎顶到肺部的窒息感。

天哪他到底是吃什么才让阴茎长得这么大！

“速度不要那么快……频率也要有变化……嗯……对……宝贝你学得真快……”

Sebastian终于让Chris放慢了速度。然而Chris粗大的性器存在感十足地深埋在他体内，他能感受到阴茎上的每一根青筋，有生命一般的脉动。

“你可以揉揉我的奶子……如果不是这个姿势的话……还可以舔……”Sebastian终于能喘口气了，他立刻向Chris提出了更多要求。

“就是这样……”

Chris轻柔地揉捏着他富有弹性的胸肌，惹得Sebastian发出了舒服的叹息。又挑逗地用指尖在乳首打转，那儿早就勃起了，挺立着渴望Alpha给予更多爱抚。

“真棒……Chris……我自己迫不及待想要让你喝我的奶了……这是对好孩子的奖励对吗……”

缓慢的抽插让阴茎按摩一般爱抚着肠肉的每一个皱褶，这给Sebastian带来了极其新鲜的愉悦感，他毫不吝啬地表扬着Chris，殊不知这让Chris嫉妒得发疯。

Sebastian表现出来的熟练完全不像第一次被侵犯——Chris试图让自己不去想这件事，但Alpha的本能让他难以做到，甚至无法控制地散发出信息素。

Sebastian却无法回应Chris的信息素，只会因为Chris愈发失控的肏干而用力抱紧他，用双腿夹住他的腰，顺从地接受他的侵入。

“嗯……可以了……肏你刚刚摸到的……生殖腔的入口……等肏开了……在里面射精就行了……”

然而Sebastian立刻就后悔了，在Chris的龟头调转方向并精准而凶狠地干着他紧闭的生殖腔口的时候，他无法克制地颤栗着发出呜咽。

那处因为皱褶略显得粗糙的软肉，被Chris的阴茎强硬地肏开了一个小口，它还没准备好接受那么粗大的性器，然而硕大的龟头借助蛮力狠狠肏进了小口后面连接着子宫的，更加适合被肏干，早已饥渴地分泌了不少液体的生殖道。

“嗯啊……不是说不要这么快吗……”

Sebastian向前爬着，试图逃离这样可怕的性爱，这几乎激怒了正在享用属于自己的Beta的Alpha，Chris扣着他的手，一边把他拉回来一边借力猛地将阴茎整根肏进从未被侵入过的生殖腔。

“啊！……不要再……”Sebastian哭喊着挣扎，生殖腔被完全肏开，Chris的阴茎甚至足够肏到他的子宫口，而且他并没有因此满足，反而开始尝试将龟头肏进他的子宫。

男性Beta同时拥有阴茎和子宫，但是他们通常会像过去没有分化的人类那样，由男女Beta组成家庭，少数使用到生殖腔的情况，也是被Beta那远没有Alpha粗大的阴茎侵犯。

几乎没有Beta有被龟头磨蹭子宫口的经历，更不要说被直接肏进子宫了。

“骗人吧……那里不可以进去！”

被肏软了腰的Beta完全没办法阻止Alpha的动作，子宫口在承受了数十次猛烈的撞击之后，只能顺从地为Alpha打开自己，将被保护在内的，柔软而脆弱的子宫展露在阴茎面前。

“你是我的，Sebastian，就算没办法标记你，我也会每天在你的子宫里射精，直到你的体内记得我的形状，子宫里怀上我们的孩子，她跟你一样可爱，我们会成为家人的。”

Chris亲吻着Sebastian的后颈，那里没有腺体，但Chris还是用力咬了下去，嘴里感受到铁锈味的同时，龟头也肏进了即将孕育生命的神圣之地。

Sebastian被肏得两眼上翻，阴茎颤抖着射出一道道白浊，早就没办法对Chris的这番话有什么反应了。

Chris怜惜地舔着他被咬出血的后颈，身下仍然在Sebastian湿热的子宫里抽插。

结开始膨胀，紧紧锁住Beta好让精液一滴不漏地全都射进他的子宫。子宫口被迫卡在冠状沟上，内壁被龟头顶得变形。Sebastian只能无意识地抬高屁股让Chris肏得更深，又像被他的阴茎钉在体内而无法瘫软下去。

突然，几乎无力挣扎的Sebastian又发出了抗拒的呻吟。是Chris终于开始了漫长的射精，微凉的精液打在被肏得火热的子宫内壁上，刺激得Sebastian不住地颤抖。

Chris并没有把阴茎拔出来，就这样抱着熟睡的Sebastian侧身躺下，凝视了许久他的侧脸，再次说道。

“睡吧，我的Sebastian。”


End file.
